Tomokazu Sugita
Tomokazu Sugita (杉田 智和, Sugita Tomokazu) es un seiyū que nació en 11 de Octubre de 1980 en Saitama, Japón. Es un empleado de Atomic Monkey. En Japón su rol más conocido es por el de Kyon de la serie La Melancolía de Haruhi Suzumiya y Gintoki Sakata del popular anime de Shonen Jump, Gintama. Sugita ganó en la categoría de Mejor Actor de Reparto en la tercera edición de los Seiyū Awards. Mide 1,76 cm y pesa 62 kg. Su grupo sanguíneo es B. Papeles interpretados 2000 *Ceres, Celestial Legend (Kagami Mikage) 2001 *X/1999 (Subaru Sumeragi) 2002 *Chobits (Hideki Motosuwa) *Please Teacher! (Masami Yamada) 2003 *Please Twins! (Masami Yamada) *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (Over) *InuYasha (Renkotsu) *GetBackers (Raguel) 2004 *Bleach (Noba, Kensei Muguruma) *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny (Youlan Kent) *Vulgar Ghost Daydream (Kadotake Souichirou) 2005 *Eyeshield 21 (Maruko Reiji) *Genesis of Aquarion (Sirius De Alisia) *Honey and Clover (Takumi Mayama) *Inuyasha (Renkotsu) *Pani Poni Dash! (Alien Subordinate) *Shuffle! (Rin Tsuchimi) *Super Robot Wars (Brooklyn Luckfield) 2006 *Black Lagoon: The Second Barrage (Rotton the Wizard) *Gadget Trial (Major Mihara) *Galaxy Angel II Mugen Kairō no Kagi (Soldum Seldor) *Gintama (Gintoki Sakata) *Honey and Clover II (Takumi Mayama) *Inukami! (Shirou) *Kanon (Yuichi Aizawa) *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (Kyon)2 *The Wallflower (Takenaga Oda) *Hiiro no Kakera (Takuma Onizaki) *Guilty Gear Accent Core Plus (That Man, Millia`s Fan) 2007 *Shuffle! Memories (Rin Tsuchimi) *Toward the Terra (Soldier Blue) *Sisters of Wellber (Prince Rodin Ciol) *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS (Chrono Harlaown) *Guilty Gear 2: Overture (That Man) *Bokurano (Daiichi Yamura) *Lucky Star (Clerk Sugita, Kyon) *Kodomo no Jikan (Reiji Kokonoe) *Buzzer Beater (Gyuma) *Dragonaut -The Resonance- (Howlingstar) *Baccano! (Graham Specter) *Ayakashi (Kare) *Sayonara, Zetsubou-Sensei (Ikkyū) *Gintama (Gintoki Sakata) 2008 *Kamen Rider Kiva (Kivat-bat the 3rd, Kivat-Bat the 2nd, Kiva-Bat the 4th) *Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World (Kivat-bat the 3rd) *BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger (Ragna the Bloodedge) *Macross Frontier (Leon Mishima) *Earl and Fairy (Raven) *Star Ocean: Second Evolution (Dias Flac) *Time of Eve (Setoro) *Gintama (Gintoki Sakata) *Corpse Party: BloodCovered (Narrator, Yuya Kazami, Kou Kibiki, y también un fantasma desconocido en el baño) 2009 *Luminous Arc 3: Eyes (Glen). *Kamen Rider Decade (Kivat-bat the 3rd, Kivat the 2nd) *Maria Holic (Tōichirō Kanae) *Natsu no Arashi! (Takeshi Yamashiro) *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (Kyon) *The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya/Nyoro~n Churuya-san (Kyon) *Gintama (Gintoki Sakata) *Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes: Kivat-bat the 3rd, Announcer *Umineko no Naku Koro ni (Ronove) *Kamen Rider Dragon Knight Japanese Dub (JTC/Kamen Rider Strike) *Samurai Warriors 3 (Katō Kiyomasa) *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift (Ragna the Bloodedge, Bang's Subordinate B)' *Seitokaichou ni Chuukoku (Chiga Yasuhiro) *DRAMA CD: DEVIL SUMMONER RAIDOU KUZUNOHA VS IPPON-DATARA (Raidou Kuzunoha the 14th) *Starry☆Sky~in Spring~ (Kanata Nanami) 2010 *Metal Gear Solid Peace Walker (Kazuhira Miller) *Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas (Taurus Rasgado) *The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya (Kyon) *Gintama (Gintoki Sakata) *Arakawa Under the Bridge (Hoshi) *Tegami Bachi (Moss) *.hack//Link (Fluegel) *Inazuma Eleven (Edgar Valtinas) *Love Pistols (Yonekuni Madarame) *Blood Jewel (Rei Taiko) *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (Lucile Eris) *Nurarihyon no Mago (Zen) *Ōgon Musōkyoku (Ronove) *Kamen Rider Dragon Knight (James Tradmore) (Japanese Dub Over) *Soredemo Machi wa Mawatteiru (Natsuhiko Moriaki) *Togainu no Chi (Keisuke) *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (Oscar H. Genius/Ugly Snot) *The Tyrant Falls in Love (Kurokawa) *Air Gear: Kuro no Hane to Nemuri no Mori (Yasuyoshi "Aeon" Sano) 2011 *Beelzebub (Hajime Kanzaki) *Starry Sky (Nanami Kanata) *Tales of Xillia (Alvin) *Ōgon Musōkyoku X (Ronove) *Sket Dance (Kazuyoshi "Switch" Usui) *Gintama (Gintoki Sakata) *Oretachi ni Tsubasa wa Nai (DJ Condor) *Ōgon Musōkyoku 2 (Ronove) *Heart no Kuni no Alice (Nightmare) *Black★Rock Shooter THE GAME (MZMA/Mazuma) *Grand Knights History (King Fausel) *Final Fantasy Type-0 (King) *ThunderCats (2011 TV series) (The Driller) (Japanese Dub Over) Categoría:Seiyū